Complications of the Universe: The Secret of the Book
by 12KataangHeart's
Summary: Kenny is the leader of a two man crew, but when a new member joins in will he be able to keep his feelings in check or will the pressure of all the secrets and complications get the best of him. "...when bad thing happen, they usually happen all at one."Ike (I know bad summary but the story gets better, also it's my first fanfic please go easy on me)
1. Intro Kenneth Past

A small boy with sapphire blue eyes ran through the burning streets of his small town, clutching a golden lock that match his dirty blond hair.  
"Mother,Mother!" He yelled trying to locate his parents.

"Kenneth, Kenneth over here darling," he hears his Mother silky voice call. He turns around to find his Mother and Father kneeling under the bridge of their small little town. Kenneth runs over to them and embraces his Mother, sobbing into her chest.

"Mom, Mom are we going to die?" Little Kenneth asked, looking back and forth from his Mother's sapphires blue eyes to his Father's emerald green.

"Now now Kenneth, your eight and remember what I said?" she asked with a small smile.

"Y-you said that big boys don't cry," he said drying his tears as a small smile grew on his face.

"Yes, know come and give Daddy and Mommy a hug," she said as she wrapped one arm around her husband and the other around her son. "Everything is going to be alright," she said. Little Kenneth couldn't help but feel this odd and wrong sensation. He shrugged it off and continued embracing his parents. All of a sudden, out of the fire a humanoid figure in a black coat with a scythe emerged. It stared walking toward them. Kenneth noticed and tightened his grip.

"M-mom someone is coming," Kenneth said, trembling. Kenneth's Mother looked up and a small scowl formed on her face. Kenneth's Mothers stood up, Kenneth in tow hugging her waist as his Father put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Death, the deal is still on his life...over ours," Kenneth's Mother said with a stern voice. Kenneth head snapped up.

"What?"He murmured with a surprised tone in his voice.

" You know me Lapia, I can't lie to you," Death said in his dangerous and mysterious voice. "But remember, do you really want to bend the rules like this, in the end your own son will suffer such fate like yours."

Kenneth's Mother turned to look at her husband stern face then to Kenneth's fearful and confused eyes. Did she really want her own son to suffer the horrid life of an-

"He'll have to live with it," said Kenneth's Father with his deep voice, looking at her with his powerful green eyes."And even if his soulmate came at a different time because of this, they'll learn to accept this, and they'll have a 'normal' family."  
Kenneth's mother knew what he ment by 'normal' but she decided to take the chance and, change Kennth's fate.

"...Yes,a life for a life," she said."And a gift for a gift,"

"Very well then, I'll let you have your last words with your son," said Death  
As soon as Death was out of earshot Kenneth's mother grabbed her son by the shoulders and kneeled to his eye level.

" Kenneth, daddy and I are going to leave and your gonna stay here, okay?"said Kenneth's mother.

"But-,"

"No Kenneth, your staying here,now listen,"she said as she took out a small thick hard cover brown book." This, you have to take care of it with your life, never lose this lock or this book nor let anyone open its contents. You may open it when you have found your soulmate or when you are in the day of your last breath, but don't lose it Kenneth, do you understand?" She ask. He nods and tucks it on his back pocket. Kenneth's mother smiles and she hugs her little one.  
"It'll be okay little-one, promise that you won't forget daddy and I," she nods but doesn't understand.

"Why would I forget you, you're coming back right?" Little Kenneth ask tilting his head a little. She smile her small sad smile but doesn't get to answer.

" Times up, I have an other client to meet up with in Earth," Death said as he stretched a bone hand . Kenneth's mother hugs her son while her husband kisses his forehead.

"Bye little-one" was the last thing she said before Death and his parents disappeared within the fire. Little Kenneth just stared to the direction they had left,he had a feeling they wouldn't come back.

Slowly he sink to his knees sobbing softly into his hands. He couldn't calm his nerves, no mater how many times he told himself that they'll come back. So distorted he was he could hear or see anything around him, but the light of the burning fire. But when he heard the crack it was to late, the bridge he'd been under was now collapsing on top of him. He knew he couldn't run so he held the book and lock to his chest and waited for the impact. When it finally came he slowly felt an eternal kind of sleep take over him.  
He didn't know how long it had been, but he felt a jolt as he suddenly awoke from his deadly slumber. He wince as he felt the pain at every move he made but, he didn't feel himself weakening. He felt the book and lock on his chest as he tried to move, and held them to his chest . He slow and painfully dug himself out of the collapse bridge, feeling every piece of stone like daggers against his white skin. When he finally made it out with all his struggle and might; he watched with surprise how his skin rapidly healed, only living the trails of blood behind.

"What the-," the boy said, but then took a look around. His little town of his was no longer burning, just ashes and the road that was the only evidence of the life that had once been there. He tried to look for another form of life, but with no luck. He just sat there beside the broken bridge, hoping his parents would come soon. He'd been sitting there for some hours and it was know the middle of the day, when he heard it. He jolted to his feet and looked around.

"Mother? Father?" He said as he looked around to find where the noise came from. He climbed the collapsed bridge but, what he found he brought his hopes to the floor.

"Hello little one are you Kenneth P. Mankra Canavar?"Ask a man but, this man didn't look like any he'd seen in his planet. He had purplish skin, pointy ears, short pink hair and a pair of vibrant violet eyes. His cloth made of a strange material that seem to be water and fire proof. It was more like a suit with a pair of thick boots and gloves and, they were mainly a greenish color. Not to mention he looked kind of old.  
Poor little Kenneth didn't know what to answer, and to be truthful, he was kind of scared. The man smiled and took a step towards Kenneth, which Kenneth took back."It's okay," said the man. Kenneth noticed that the man spoke his language but it didn't sound...'natural'.

"W-who are you?" he ask, fear taking over his voice for a second as he took another step back. He heard the man snicker.

"I'm the man that's in charge that your planet and all the others uncivilized planets are alive, and don't end up destroying themselves," said the man." I'm am Commander Rwany Setrian and, I've come to take you back home Ken." Kenneth was shocked.

"H-home...B-but...this makes no sense, you surely must be mistaken 'cause, you see... I was born in Terian, you know THIS planet," Kenneth said. He didn't really know how to react, he knew he'd been born in Terian, he was sure of it. So why was this man saying he belonged elsewhere.

"I know you were born here physically, but your spirit was suppose to be born somewhere more ...civil," said the Commander. "I remember when you became of age, and became a second in command, though you were a goof. Oh, and this missed you," said the commander as he reached for his bag and pulled something out. It was like a wolf, with ears and a tail, but it had wings connected to his back stopping on his front paws. The feathers were a light silver blue with some few yellow ones, and its fur was a grayish blue color. It's eyes were like those of a bird with a hint of gold with mixed of silver, and his tail was the same grayish color but with the feathers topping the top. His paws were miss match shades. The left paw on the front was a pure white color like the tips of it ears, and the back one on the right was a dark black the other two were gray.

"Oh,"Kenneth stared at it amazed as the Commander handed it to him. It started to sniff him and its wet tongue.

"We reversed his years and he's a pup again, we thought it would be better for you  
to have your companion, it will make you feel more...comfortable," said the Commander. Kenneth nodded but then remembered what he's mother had told him and looked at the forgotten book that was beside the ruble that used to be a bridge.

"My mom said that I need somewhere safe to put this, and that no one could read it. If you help me look for someplace to keep it I will go with you, but you have to promise that no one will read it but me, okay?" Said Kenneth with seriousness in his voice. The Commander just chuckled and kneeled to his hight.

"I promise no one will read this book, not even me. We'll find a good place to keep it." The Commander said and gave him a grin."Now Kenneth, we are going home and try to pretend that the last 8 years of your life didn't happen, your special to us and we wouldn't want to brain wash you, right?" Kenneth gave a quick nod not wanting to forget his mother and father. The Commander took the book and put it in his bag, than he took the hand that Kenneth wasn't using and started walking towards the ship. "So what are you gonna name him?" Asked the Commander as he looked at the creature in Kenneth's right arm. Kenneth thought about it for half a minute and then his head shot up as the perfect name came to mind.

"Bunmar!" He exclaimed as he tried to keep pace with the Commander

"Bunmar? You mean that rodent thing with long ears and a puffy round tail?" Asked the Commander. Kenneth gave the General quick nods. "Why?"

"I don't know, it just fits,"said Kenneth as they entered the ship and despaired into the light.

The end of the intro


	2. New Member?

Kenneth's POV.

"I can't believe it Ken, how did you get the leader of Kran to surrender his armada and the nuce just like that, I mean he's even going to help 'the plan' of his planet" said Ike as he ran inside the ship.

"You know me, there's nothing I can't handle," I said as I walked inside the ship.

"Finally, I get to take off this stupid wig, it's itchy and I don't like wearing pink hair"Ike said as he threw the pink wig revealing his gray shiny hair. I couldn't help but laugh a little."What?" He said as he scratch his hair frustrated.

"No matter how many years go by I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that your fifteen and, you have gray hair," just saying it made me burst out into laughter.

"Oh yeah, what kind of hair color is golden anyway, it makes no sense to me," he said with a pout. He knows I don't like it when he talks about *my* hair.

"It's not golden, it's a dirty blond and, it's normal from people in my planet," I growl, gritting my teeth.

"Well, in my planet...gold is a stupid color," he said as he tried to think of something else to say.

"Okay, now it's a stare down," I said as I look back at his gray moonstone eyes. We stared for about 7 minutes and it was getting intense cause nether of us like feeling the shame of losing. We were so caught-up, on winning we didn't see the CMS (Chief Master Sergeant) pop on the screen of the ship, and he isn't patient.

"What do you think your doing!" He yelled, I couldn't describe the terror I felt as Ike and I fell flat on the floor. Ike got up as quick as he could and saluted,I wasn't far behind.

"Chief Master Sergeant Sir," I said " we were just...blowing something out of the Lieutenant's eye," I said and Ike stared to hold his left eye and started moaning in pain, which really looked fake. "It's almost out lieutenant," I said as started to blow into his eye.

"Stop goofing around! Know, I have important news,"CMS said, Ike and I stopped almost immediately, that had definitely caught our interest.

"What is it," I said.

"You and Lieutenant Ike are getting a new crew member,"said CMS.

"What! No,we don't need another useless crew member! Ike already has that occupation!" I said, Ike nodded till he realized what I said.

"Hey!" Ike yelled

"I assure you Kenneth, your new crew member is no useless slacker. He turned seventeen last week and, in his planet his an adult now. Your crew is made out of the Leader and The Guide, so every time you guys mess up I have a lot of trouble cleaning up your mess," Ike and I smiled sheeply at the screen. "So I've resigned An Art in your group," Ike and I gasped and stared at the CMS with wide eyes.

"How is this possible?" Ike asked but it was more to himself.

"His name is Leopoled Butters Aiketa Stotch, people just call him Leo, so please make him feel comfortable, he's a shy one."

"Shy one, he is suppose to protect us" I thought,"Sergent, wait!"But it was to late because the CMS had already logged out.

"Do you think that The Art is renewing his cells, just to seem like a legend or what?" Said Ike. Well yeah there was a chance 'cause it isn't illegal to the laws of the universe, even I was planing on doing it when I was 29-34 but-

"No, the CMS said that he had just turned 17 so it has to be, also there's nothing you can hide from the CMS. Lets just go, where the coordinates to Lieutenant,"

"Planet Crane A.K.A Planet Golden Crane," said Ike with a smile.

-,-

so this is a crappy chap. So let me explain, an 'Art' is like a marshal artist and a spy, they can also make things appear out of mid air And teleport, which only machines can do. They usually train for 30/40 years and the youngest was 25 years old, that's why Kenny and Ike were surprised

this chap. Was only to Ghent to the next chapter that's why it's kind of short.

Please Review


	3. A Strange Meeting

**ugh nobody told me I keep forgetting the declaimer!**

**Anyway, this is just a filler chapter because I really wouldn't be updating until I got out of summer school**

**sorry but its going to take like four weeks for the next update and I thought I could update this little bit **

**love everyone who reviews, makes me feel like I'm not just writing something nobody is going to read :)**

**enjoy little chap. also**

**Declaimer: I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS );**

**But I very much enjoy writing about them ;) **

It was going take seven minutes to get situated to Planet Crane and to the ship dock. I really didn't want to do this. Ike on the other hand seem thrilled.

"Dude this is going to be so cool! I'll finally be able to hang with someone who isn't a stuck up bossy jerk."said Ike, apparently he was still crappy over my last comment.

"Aww, is the little boy still hurt,"I said in a mocking voice. "Does the baby need a hug? Aww come here,"I tried hugging him while whimpering like a baby .

"Ugh, get away. Sorry it just that I don't like it when you point out my hair like that. Also I really wanna meet the new member; if he's really as shy as the CMS says then he'll be like a little brother. He'll never boss me around," said Ike like he'd just accomplish something important. "What about you? Aren't you excited?" He said with a grin. There was a pregnant pause until I finally answered with an affirmative voice.

"No," Ike was kind of shocked with my answer.

"...But...Why?" Ike exclaimed. To say truth, I really didn't know.

"I don't know Ike!" I yelled, Ike jumped startled. "I...I don't know. I just have this...feeling." I really felt like changing the topic, thankfully Ike understood.

"Hey, did you know my sister changed her gender!" Ike said excitedly.

"Really! No way! Kyle is way to much of a woman to do that,"I said surprise. Ike's sister was a very strong independent woman, Ike and her were nothing alike. She was 26 years old and had really long red ruby hair and dark emerald eyes. She was a head and a half taller then Ike, and the only thing they shared in resemblance was their grey skin which all people in their planet had.

"Yeah! Apparently She, Stan, and Cartman went to Planet Preant, you know that planet -bunch of uncivilized male chauvinist- the point is that is that they couldn't handle the fact that she was a woman and was leader of the crew, so when she went to talk to the president they tried killing her. Stan was so fucken pissed and almost killed the president, dude thank goodness she was there to stop him."

"Dude, I could just picture it. Stan is a really nice Art, but when it comes to Kyle's safety he becomes dark."

"I know right! Anyways, after that Stan wanted to abort mission, but you know Kyle, she's as stubborn as a chankey*. So after a lot of discussion she went to the DDD and she changed her gender and is still on the mission. Dude can you believe Stan sleeps with her I mean 'him'?"

"Really, that bastard must love it. If my soul mate turned into a boy, I don't think I'll fuck him." I said, suddenly I remembered something. "Hey, has Bunmar been there two hours yet?" I said and glanced at the glass door where Bunmar was watching our every move, with his noes on the glass.

"Actually, I think it's been three hours."

"Aw shit," I got up from the chair and walked to open the door. I pressed the code and let the poor shewre out. "Hope you learned your lesson Bunmar, don't ever try jumping on other people, okay?" All I heard was a small whine. I felt like such an ass, poor thing just need another buddy to play with.

"Hey Kenny, we're here." I heard Ike say. I started walking to the command room.

"Okay, are we coordinated to the main dock,"

"Yes sir,"

"Lieutenant, prepare yourself for the greeting,"

.,.

As soon as we reached the dock we wasted no time and started looking. Unsurprisingly there was many people, this was a trading rout. Suddenly I realized something.

"The CMS didn't show us any ID pic, he didn't even describe his physical! Ugh! What are we gonna do?" Ike thought it about it, in the end we decided to split up. If we found them, we would call.

I started looking, but this was already feeling like mission impossible. I looked everywhere and asked everyone but I couldn't find the little fucker. I was about to give up when.

"Um, excuse me, um, I kind lost, um, I mean I got lost. I-I was with my m-mom and p-papa and then ...umgmm. Could you he-help me, I'm k-kind of late for something." I turned around to see a boy, and as soon as our eyes meet I felt a sound jolt. He looked to be at least 14 years old. He had teal blue eye that showed the innocence that glowed inside and out. His hair was a light blond with a tomboy kind of style and sticked up in all directions. His skin was a pale light color and you could see light blue markings in his hand and flawless face which seem to be reflective.

"Um, I..." I started to say but then I saw something that left me dead cold. In the center of my belly button I saw a golden string coming out of my jacket and it ended in the center of the boy stomach. I looked up at the boys confused eyes, myself feeling like that. I tried getting closer as I extended my right hand to touch him, but the boy took a step back. He looked afraid for some reason, and I could help but feel like it was my fault. There had to be an explanation for this, this...boy couldn't be my soul mate. He could have changed his gender, or really was just a girl that looked a little boyishly cute. But...it can't be a mistake, one you see your soul , it's a link you have until you die

**A/N:sorry if I didn't update today, you guy would wait for a long time.**

**Chankey:it looks like a jaguar but its acts more like a donkey, comes from Ike's planet**

** anything else I forget to translate please tell me**


	4. What is this?

I couldn't believe it, this wasn't happening to me. I heard about this kind of cases, when both soul mates where the same gender. But I never thought this would happen to someone I knew, especially me! It looked like the boy wanted talk, and I remembered.

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked.

"I-I'm s-seventeen," he said timidly. That couldn't be right; in order to be soul mates you had to be born on the same hour, day, and year. Also this boy looked younger then he actually was. I was surprised when the boy took a step forward. He looked directly into my eyes, like trying to look for an answer. I couldn't help but stare back, mesmerized my how innocent and beautiful he looked. And then I noticed something, and I couldn't help but think 'Why me!'

"You wouldn't happen to be Leopold Butter Scotch?" I asked kind of afraid of the answer, which I knew could only be-

"Y-yes, h-how did you know?" he looked so innocent it hurt! I need to keep my mind in check or I'll end up doing something I would regret! "Uahm, please don't hurt me," he whimpered. Fuck, he could read minds, Ike could do that but at a lower frequency.

"Um your jacket, it's an Art jacket; you are in my crew." I said, Ike came not two seconds later Ike came with a man and woman. He looked at our belly area with horror, and looked at me with a stern face as he spoke with me telepathically.

"What the fuck is going on! Please tell me that he is the child of these guys," Ike said in my mind, I looked at the two adults. She had a darker shade of blond hair then her son and instead of blue marking she had purple ones. Her skin was a light color like her son and her eyes were a violet color. The man had a dark brunet hair and had dark emeralds eyes. His skin was as pale as the rest of his family and he had the dark green markings. The woman was hugging Butters like there was no tomorrow. Unlike the man, who seem to be giving him a lecture about not walking around?

"Um, b-but da-dad, I didn't w-walk around, I s-stayed in the same spot y-you told me to s-stay." Butters said and I'm pretty sure everyone could tell he was scared.

"Oh, now you're arguing with me. You have the modesty to lie to my face."

"N-no d-dad, I-I'm just saying the t-truth. I promise, I s-stayed." I could see the glimmer of pre-tears in his eyes as he stared quivering. I felt a wound in the pit of my stomach, an emptiness that I never wanted to remember. The man started talking in another language, probably their native language. Butters looked really terrified and as soon as the first tear spilled I knew I had to end this.

"Sir!" The man came back to reality, and remembered that not only was he making a boy cry in public. But also that he was giving us a bad impression and giving me a bad spine.

"Sorry to interrupt your…'lecture' but I'm sure you son is old enough to not be punished by his father," I couldn't look at him without giving him a stern look.

"This doesn't concern you," he was about to back and yell at Butters, but made a double take to look at my badge and my orange uniform. "Oh, Sir McCormick," he said turning fully to my direction. "We've been waiting for you. Sorry for the trouble."

"No worries, but it would be great if we could take you son with us now. We're kind of late and we already lost a lot of time looking for the three of you." I wasn't going to be gentle, what kind of person made their child fear them to that extreme.

"My apologies, may we say are goodbyes?" said Butters's mom.

"Yes, but make it quick. We are in a tight schedule." I said. They walked to a little further away and they both squatted to his level and started whispering to him, in the end both of the parents gave the Butters a hug. The let Butters go and watched as their son walked up to us.

"Ike set the coordinate to the CMS main location," I said.

"Why, is there an emergence?" Ike asked. Butters was standing in deck and was waving at his parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I'll see you as soon as possible! Promise!" he yelled as the ships doors closed and the ship started to lift.

"I need to figure this out and retrieve something I had forgotten about,"


	5. This is NOT what you think

I know you guys hate this(I do too) but this is not a new chapter.

Sorry, I've been really stuck with stuff and I couldn't write for some time.

I'm finishing the latest chap. for Complications of the Universe.

I felt so mean to just leave the story like that! (also I haven't been able to get to a computer or electronic to send the story by e-mail). I have kept on reading FF when I get the chance,(It's kind of difficult 'cause it's restricted sometimes, I'm in the library typing this)and I try to check as much as possible so all those wonderful new stories some people put their hearts and souls can get appreciated, it really makes us feel better :)

Please make someones day by reviewing, like a positive feedback or an advice ;D

Bottom line: don't worry I haven't banded this story get so have fate and me XD

I love al the people who review, fav, or even just come and look, thanks it really means a lot C:

I have to go, but I will update as soon as I finish that english essay about school :P

which is do today (0-0)

love you all and promise more out of me

bye-bye

P.S. I have this new story I've been writing in between classes called South Bender. If you like vocaloid, south park, avatar etc take a look, and tell me what you think. I promise you won't be that dissapointed CX (^_^)


End file.
